forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hierophant
| region = Any | powers = | alignment = | used-by = Divine casters | variants = | rules = 3.5 }} A hierophant was a prestige class of high-ranked clerics and druids and other divine spellcasters. Culture Hierophants were higher-ranked members of clergy and druidic circles—often exemplars of their faith—who decided to temporarily forgo gaining the highest levels of divine spells in order to concentrate on mastering what they already possessed. This had the chief consequence of them having spells that were much more potent than normal, allowing hierophants to heal and damage much more efficiently and powerfully through understanding rather than calling on more involved prayers. Clerical hierophants were found among many faiths. In the church of Ilmater, monks of the Broken Ones and paladins of the Order of the Golden Cup who were also clerics could train as hierophants. Similarly, paladins of Horus-Re's Claws of the Sun and the Ankh and Lathander's Order of the Aster could also become hierophants. Originally, a hierophant was a druid who had risen to the rank of Grand Druid, the highest rank in their order, but stepped down again from that position. That change resulted in a loss of some of the druid's spellcasting power, but with new experience they gained certain spell-like abilities. Requirements Hierophants needed to have extensive knowledge of religious lore, the ability to use metamagic, and the power to cast high-level divine spells. Abilities As they advanced, a hierophant could learn a handful of unique powers, selected from the following. Hierophants could enhance how they handled positive or negative energy. With blast infidel, spells channeling negative energy (such as inflict light wounds and so on) could be cast at maximum strength at beings of an alignment directly opposing their own. Similarly, with faith healing, healing spells (such as cure light wounds) could be be cast at maximum strength at beings of the same alignment as the hierophant, and on the hierophant themself. With mastery of energy, a cleric hierophant could more effectively channel positive or negative energy and thereby turn or rebuke undead with greater force (depending on which they could do). Hierophants could manipulate and enhance how they used their spells. They could increase the power at which they cast spells. They could also learn more techniques of metamagic. With divine reach, spells applied with a physical touch could be done so at up to or even . A hierophant could even share their god-given abilities with willing allies, but they remained beholden to their deity on these were used or misused. This lasted for a period of 1 to 7 days, during which the ability was denied to the hierophant themself. With gift of the divine, a cleric hierophant could transfer the ability to turn or rebuke undead. This person turned or rebuked undead at the same strength as the hierophant, though the hierophant could use the power less often. With power of nature, a druid hierophant could transfer any druid ability from themself to another, including wild shapeshifting, except for the ability to cast spells or have an animal companion. Finally, a hierophant could turn one of their divine spells into an innate power they could use freely twice a day, or a lesser spell more often. They could even apply metamagic if they were capable of it. Notable Hierophants Druids: * Aubaerus, a druid hierophant in the Thunder Peaks * Pheszeltan, a druid hierophant in the Forgotten Forest Clerics: * Fzoul Chembryl, a cleric hierophant of Bane * Iyraclea, a cleric hierophant of Auril * Irae T'sarran, a cleric hierophant of Kiaransalee Appendix References Category:Prestige classes Category:Titles